z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
10K
Tommy also known as 10K is a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse, and a main character in Z Nation. He is a member of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background Here’s what you need to know about 10K (or really, all 10K will tell you): He does talk. He’s good with a rifle. He loves killing zombies. And he’s keeping track of how many he’s taken out. Ten thousand is his goal (hence the name which he made up himself). He’s well on his way there. He had to kill his father and he made a promise to him that he would stay strong and fight, one reason 10k is the way he is today. His real name is Tommy as we know from the season finale on the 5th of December. Allies * Steven "Doc" Beck (alive) * Charles Garnett (Deceased) * Roberta Warren (alive) * Addison Carver (?) * Mack Thompson (?) * Murphy (?) * Cassandra (?) * Citizen Z (alive) Enemies * Zombies *bad people who try to hurt him & his group Biography Season 1 Puppies and Kittens He first appears near the destroyed military convoy. As the group approaches, Doc is attacked by a zombie and the group is unable to shoot it without risking injury to Doc. 10K shoots the zombie's brain out of its skull, saving Doc. Beck notices him running away on a roof shortly afterwards. After the group decides to take Murphy to California, Doc finds 10K and offers to take him along. 10K boards the truck in agreement. Memorable Quotes "Fracking zombies." - 10K upon seeing the Jersey Devil Refinery "Excuse me, ma'am... you have a finger in your hair." - 10K to Cassandra "Never seen porn." - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck and Cassandra "I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z, if he loses he gets eaten." - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck "When my pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned. Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain you know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my pa, no matter what he'd become. Stared into his eyes for the longest time, just... looking for some sign he was still in there." - 10K about his father "I'm sorry papa. Love you." - 10K to his reanimated father before showing him Mercy Trivia * 10K's zombie kill count is at 2,316 (as of Going Nuclear) * Once he reaches his kill-count goal, he'll go by the name Jeff. He likes the name Jeff."What's your name kid?" Doc to 10K. "10,000" "That's a number not a name." "It's my name, came up with it myself." 10K told Doc. "Suppose you'd have to. Does it mean anything?" Doc to 10K. "It's a goal of how many zombies I'm going to kill." 10K stated. "Well that's a whole lot of zombies." Doc laughed. "I'm already on 1,055." 10K, stated bluntly. "DAMN" Doc said surprised. "So what happens when you get to 10,000?" Doc asked. "Change my name." 10K stated. 'To what? 20,000?" Doc laughed, once again. "Jeff. I like the name Jeff." 10K stated piking a zombie. * Killed his father out of Mercy. Gallery References # Official site